


Unforgiven

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #292: Anger.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unforgiven

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #292: Anger.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Unforgiven

~

“You got a letter.” Ginny handed it to Harry.

Frowning, he took it. “Who’s it from?”

“No idea.” Ginny shrugged. “Can you put James down? I should Floo Mum.” 

“Sure.” Distracted, Harry pocketed the letter, going upstairs. After settling James, he opened it. 

He sighed. Another one from Dudley. _Please come see Mum. She’s different these days. She’d like to see you, meet your family._

Gazing down at James, Harry felt a familiar anger steal over him. When he’d been James’ age, Petunia had abused him. “No,” he whispered, caressing James’ hair. “She had her chance, she doesn’t get another.” 

~


End file.
